A Day at the Millers
by treefox
Summary: The Thundermans are forced to stay at Cherry's house. Rats K plus to be safe. Sequel to 'A Day at the Café.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello guys/girls. So I think that lately my stories have been pretty bed. I mean I did not even get any reviews on my last story. I have run out of non-overused ideas. I hope this one is better! This was going to be a oneshot but I decided to make it a twoshot. I'll put the next part up when it is done!

Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot.

Cherry was laying down on her bed reading a comic book, when she heard a loud bang! Cherry bolted up right and hide her comic as fast as she could. She had recognized the sound, it was the sound of someone stopping up the stares. Her bedroom door flew open with a crash and her older brother Devon stormed in. "What do think you're doing?" He asked in a deadly calm voice. Cherry gave an involuntary shudder. This did not bode well for her.

"I was reading," she replied doing her best not to sound scared. Devon glared at his sister. "Your lucky I came to get you in time! How do you think our guests would feel if you didn't greet them!"

Cherry was officially confused. "Um what guests?" She asked meekly, hoping she wouldn't set him off.

At the Thundermans house four weeks earlier.

"We are going to stay where!" Yelled Nora in a panic. All the Thundermans were siting on the couch in the living room. Max sat next to Nora, Phoebe sat next to Billy, and Hank and Barb sat together Hank's arm around his wife's shoulder. "You are all going to be staying with the Millers," Barb told her children calmly. Phoebe looked ecstatic. "But why?" Asked Max, his face was completely impassive. "Well me and your mother were called by the supes court to testify at a hearing."

"But why Cherry's?" Asked Phoebe. Barb, and Hank looked nervous. "Well they were the only ones who agreed to have you over for the long time we will be gone," Hank told his kids, braising himself for their reactions.

"How long!" "Why doesn't anyone else want us!" "Why can't we go with you!" "Do you think they'll give us candy?" The last question was Billy's and everyone turned to look at him. He shrugged his shoulders, "what it's a good question!" Everyone rolled their eyes at him before returning to the matter at hand. "We will be gone for at lest a month," said Barb, with a look that said 'be quiet or else'.

back to Cherry.

Cherry rushed down stares her brother had just informed her that her best friend was staying with them, for a month. Cherry was not surprised her family didn't tell her. She had always been the person who faded into the background and everyone forgot about. But her time of being ignored was up because today Phoebe was coming over.

Cherry manged to get to the door just as it opened. in typical Cherry fashion she was to close when the door opened and was hit in the face. "Ouch!" She yelped in pain falling to the floor. Phoebe who had been the one to open the door was the first to notice Cherry laying on the ground with a bloody noise.

"Cherry! Are you ok!" Cherry tried to respond but could only mange a painful groan. Phoebe rushed to her friends side and the rest of the Thundermans entered the house behind her. "Orange what are you doing on the floor?" Max asked masking his concern with a mischievous smirk. "Bleeding. what does it look like I'm doing!" She said in an uncharacteristically harsh tone.

"Oh im so sorry Cherry, I'll go get an ice pack!" Phoebe yelled, running off to get her friend a ice pack.

Five minutes later Cherry was sitting on a chair In the living room with an ice pack on her neck. "Again I am so sorry!" Phoebe apologize yet again. Cherry let out a small chuckle. "It's ok Pheebs, that is all in the past. So what do you wanna do today?" Phoebe looked down at her hands guiltily. "Actually I have a date with Cole today." Cherry felt a pang in her heart, she was still second best. "Oh that's great!" She said, trying to be happy for her friend. "What time is your date?" Phoebe looked took out her phone to check the time. Her eyes widened. "Oh no I'm going to be late. I'll see you later Cherry!" She yelled her over shoulder on her way out the door.

One hour later.

Cherry was laying on her bed reading a comic book When she heard her door open. She looked up expecting to see Devon again, but she was presently surprised to see Max standing above her. "Oh hi Max! What are you doing here?" Cherry mentally face palmed, 'was that really all I could think to say?'. Max rolled his eyes. "Billy and Nora kept on complaining to your mom about having nothing to do. Now she is making us play a game called 'Apples to Apples Junior' but we need four people to play." Cherry squealed in excitement. "That game is one of my favs!" Max rolled his eyes yet again. "Really? One of your favorite games has the word junior in the tittle."

Cherry ignored his sarcastic comment, jumped of the bed, and grabbed his wrist. She dragged him down to the living room table. Billy and Nora already sat at the round table. "You just had a bloody noise should you really be running around?" This time it was Cherry's turn to roll her eyes. "I'm fine!" The green game box lay in the middle of the table open, reveling decks of green cards and decks of red cards.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello people! I would like to thank all the people who reviewed last chapter. This is the end of my two shot. I do still have a poll asking if I should add some Chex romance to my story 'True Colors' so far no is wining. If you do have any Chex story ideas then just go to my story ideas story and leave a review telling me about it. I hope you like the story!

Disclaimer I do not own the Thundermans.

Cherry, Max, Nora, and Billy sat around Cherry's dining room table. "So have any of you ever played the game?" Asked Cherry. All the Thundermans at the table shook their heads. "Ok so I guess I'll just read the instructions."

(If you know how to play Apples to Apples then I suggest you skip the paragraph under this message).

Cherry picked up the instructions and started to read. "Remove the card tray from the box green apples on the right, red in the left & center. Pick a player to be the first judge. The first judge deals 5 red apples face down to each person including themself. As soon as every player has 5 red apples, players may look at their cards. The judge takes the top green apple, reads it out loud, and places it face up on the table. Each player except the judge picks the red apple card in their hand that they think is most like the green apple on the table. Cards that begin with the word 'My' mean the judge. For example, 'My Shoes' would mean the judge's shoes. Each player except the judge places the red apple card they chose face down on the table. It's OK if none of the red apple cards in your hand are really close. Different judges will pick different winners and they might like yours best anyway. The judge mixes up the red apple cards that everyone played so that nobody knows who played which card. The judge flips over each red apple and reads it out loud, one card at a time. The judge selects the red apple that is most like the green apple they played, or the red apple that is their favorite. It's OK to try and make the judge pick a red apple whether or not it is yours, as long as you don't let the judge know who played it. Once the judge picks the winner, the decision is final and cannot change. The judge gives the green apple to the person who played the winning red apple. Keep the green apples you won on the table in front of you so that everyone can keep score. The judge picks up all of the red apples played during that round and puts them in the box. The judge passes the card tray to the left and that person is the next judge. The new judge deals out enough red apples to make sure that everyone has 5 in their hand. Repeat. To win the game you must keep score by keeping the green apples you've won on the table in front of you. The first player to earn 4 green apples wins the game."

Cherry looked up from the instructions. "Do you guys understand the rules now?" she asked. They all nodded their heads. "Good. We can start playing now. Since I'm more familiar with the game I'll be judge first."

Cherry's POV

I dealt everyone five cards and then flipped over the green apple card. "Funny," I read aloud. After about a minute of looking at their cards Max, Billy, and Nora each placed a red card face down in the middle of the table. I closed my eyes and mixed up the cards. I opened my eyes and started flipping the cards. "Ok so we have, elephants, I guess they kinda look funny. Batman, ok they call him the Dark Knight for a reason. And dumb blond jokes." I glared at everyone after reading the last one. "Ok so out of all these I have to say elephants wins." Billy triumphantly took the green card and placed it in front of himself.

The next judge was Nora and the green card was Evil. I looked down at my hand, I had Prince Charming, Squirrels, Pokémon, My Room, and Superman. After a moment of thinking I placed a card in the middle. Nora mixed the cards up then started to flip them. The cards were, Chickens, Mud, and Prince Charming. "Well I think the choice is obvious," stated Nora. "Prince Charming wins. I mean he married both Snow White and Cinderella." I squealed in excitement and put the green card in front of me.

It was Billy's turn to judge now and he dealt everyone but himself a red card. I looked at my new card and it was Mars. The new green card was Awesome. I smiled I knew exactly what to play. After all the cards were placed in the middle and mixed up, Billy flipped them over. The cards were, Pokémon, Running, and Candy. Max had a triumphant smirk. "Candy wins!" Max's smirk instantly disappeared. "You have gotta be kidding me! Running Billy, you picked Candy over Running!" Nora smiled sweetly taking the green card. "What can I say brother dear. I guess I just know Billy better than you."

Now it was Max's turn to judge. My new red card was Trees and the new green card was Dumb. I looked at my hand nervously. What in my hand would be the dumbest to Max squirrels, My Room, Superman, Mars, or Trees. Mm I know! Superman. I mean when we went to see Captain America 2 he acted like he hated heroes. I placed my card in the middle and watched Max mix them. He flipped them over and the cards were Showers, School, and Superman. "Superman wins hands down. Seriously the guy's only disguise is a pair of glasses!"

After 30 minutes of playing Nora won the game her green cards said that she was Awesome, Sweet, Delicate, and Mean. I was in second place with the cards Evil, Dumb, and Small. Max was in third place with the green cards Sneaky and Revolting. Billy was in dead last with his only green card being Funny.

Nora and Billy ran off almost the moment after we finished the game, leaving me and Max alone at the table. "Um...so how did you like the game?" I asked nervously. I dont know why I feel so shy now, me and Max have been alone before. He simply grunted in replay to my question.

As he got up and started walking out of the room I did something embarrassing, I hugged him! I hugged Max Thunderman. I quickly let go blushing like a madman and ran to my room without looking back to see his reaction.

I slammed the door to my room shut and pressed my back to it panting. I had just realized something painfully obvious. I had a crush on Max. I had a crush on my best friend's brother.


End file.
